Captivity and Freedom
by sophiedoodle
Summary: Added Chapter Two from Kathryn's POV. Complete for real this time! The first night on Hanon IV during "Basics."
1. Chapter 1

Captivity

Disclaimer: Star Trek Voyager, its characters, etc. belong to Paramount.

Chakotay found her right where he knew she would be. In the farthest recesses of the cave, where the radiant heat from the multiple small blazes was barely tangible in the air.

Chakotay sighed, shaking his head at her even though she couldn't see it. Always the captain. She had made sure that her crew was safe and warm for the moment, insisting that little Naomi was close to one of the fires and ensuring that several officers were standing guard just outside the entrance to the cavern. She had met with him, Neelix, and Tuvok for hours, discussing the situation and planning for the next day, the next step. And then finally, _finally_, she had allowed herself to rest.

She was curled up on her right side with her head pillowed on her folded arms, and even in her sleep, she was shivering. He watched her for a long moment, feeling his heart pounding in a way that wasn't unexpected. He realized he missed watching her sleep, the way he had every night on New Earth. He had fallen into the habit of checking on her before he made his own way to bed, or some time in the middle of the night if he had retired first. He would stand, still and quiet, for just a minute or two beside her, observing the rise and fall of her breathing, the soft fluttering of her eyelashes on her cheeks, the way her hair, freed from its captivity of the daylight hours, spilled across her shoulders and down her back, brushing her face and pillow in its meandering waterfall.

She was always beautiful. But there was something vulnerable, unguarded about the way she slept, and it gave him hope.

He walked quickly to her side and knelt down. He removed his uniform jacket, gently tucking it around her shoulders, his fingers whispering against her cheek, her hair, as he performed his ministrations. She sighed contentedly at the sudden warmth and snuggled deeper. He half-rose to go, to find his own place to rest for the night, but something held him. So he gave in and carefully arranged himself on the rocky ground beside her, close enough to be an outline against her back so she would share his warmth. But not firmly enough that she would be disturbed from her slumber.

He felt himself relax, sinking into the ground beneath him and the woman beside him. The horrors of the day receded, leaving only the peace that was like a companion to her presence. His breath rose and fell to meet hers, and soon he too was asleep.

Chakotay woke to a dim gray light filtering through the entrance to the cave. Around him the air was quiet, with only an occasional muffled breath or rustle of clothing to indicate that he and Kathryn were not alone. He rose, stretching to relieve the tightness that had infiltrated his muscles from holding himself so very still throughout the night. Kathryn remained asleep, her breathing deep and even, soaking in the comfort of rest that would have to carry her throughout a day that would undoubtedly prove to be very long and very demanding.

He watched her for precious seconds longer, then, before he could stop himself, leaned down and brushed his lips across hers. She did not awaken, but she murmured in her sleep, and a slight smile curved across her face. He closed his eyes for a moment, wishing that he could remain with her, wishing that she would let him be something more.

But when she woke up, his jacket would still be there. And for now, that was enough.


	2. Chapter 2

...and Freedom

Disclaimer: Star Trek Voyager, its characters, etc. belong to Paramount.

_Author's Note: I think I have developed the literary equivalent of Multiple Personality Disorder :) I have worked on so many alternating POV stories lately that I automatically start creating the other character's POV in my head! _

Kathryn huddled on the merciless floor of the dank cavern and felt Chakotay's eyes on her as she had known she would. He was standing perhaps two or three feet away, just watching her quietly, making sure that she was okay.

She allowed herself an internal grin. He was always so concerned, so protective of her. Always her loyal First Officer and something infinitely more complex than her best friend. All evening, he had worked tirelessly, first to build the fires and then to position the sleeping arrangements so that everyone had access to a warm place to rest. Then he had made the rounds as the crew drifted off to sleep, checking the fires, speaking comforting words to those who were distraught, including Ensign Wildman whose concern over Naomi's health was mounting. He would be the last one to sleep and most likely the first one to rise in the morning. He was a selfless man, constantly putting the needs of others ahead of his own. Especially, she thought ruefully, guiltily, when it came to her.

And now he stood above her, his deep eyes regarding her, his last charge, his last responsibility before he finally, _finally_, allowed himself to rest. Even with her eyes closed she knew exactly how he would look. Broad shoulders silhouetted against the weaving light from more than a dozen small blazes, powerful yet infinitely gentle. His eyes dark and almost brooding in a face gracefully chiseled, all angled planes with the ornamentation of the tattoo spreading above his left eye. The clasped hands he held carefully in front of him, apparently at ease but also in bondage perhaps to the gestures they truly wanted to make.

She recalled waking up numberless times on New Earth and knowing he was there, watching over her. Maybe it should have disturbed her. But it had only made her feel safe.

It still did.

She felt him come closer and a welcome warmth spread across her upper body as he tucked something around her. His uniform jacket, she realized. He would rather brave the cold of a million dark nights on this planet than see her shiver. She felt unexpected tears flood her eyes and burrowed deeper under his jacket to conceal her emotions. He rose from her side and then seemed to hesitate, as if something was holding him in place. And then he was on the ground beside her, the contoured muscles of his body nestled carefully against her back. She felt his indescribable warmth, smelled the familiar yet intoxicating scent of him, and struggled to keep her breathing even and under control. She felt him relax and wondered if she could possibly do the same. But the enveloping heat of his body met the rigors of her day, and she felt the drowsiness gradually descend.

His breathing deepened, and without conscious thought, her breath met his in tandem, and she joined him in her dreams.

Kathryn woke hours later to a faint chill and knew he was no longer beside her. She kept her eyes tightly closed, not wanting him to know he had disturbed her. Then she felt his nearness again, his lips against hers, and she couldn't fully stifle her smile. She wished he would stay with her, even if only for a moment longer. Sometimes she wished he would fight a little harder, that he would _make _her realize that she was wrong.

Sometimes she wished he would help her find her freedom again.


End file.
